Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is de zesde Call of Duty hoofdgame, en de vierde die ontwikkeld werd door Infinity Ward. De game werd uitgegeven door Activision voor Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, en Xbox 360. De game werd officieel aangekondigd op 11 Februari, 2009, en werd wereldwijd uitgebracht op 10 November, 2009. Het is de directe opvolger van Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, en volgt dezelfde verhaallijn. Het werd samen met twee andere Call of Duty games uitgebracht: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized voor de Nintendo DS, en Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, een port van Call of Duty 4 die gemaakt werd door Treyarch voor de Wii console. Er is ook een stripboek serie verschenen over één van de hoofdpersonages van de game, die Modern Warfare 2: Ghost heette. Een direct vervolg op de game, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, was released op 8 november 2011. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 heeft goede kritieken ontvangen van verschillende websites, waarbij een 94% aggregatie score op Metacritic, met daarbij lof voor de diepgaande multiplayer versie. Op 13 January 2010 heeft Activision laten weten dat Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 meer dan $1 miljard opbrengsten in de verkoop. Inleiding Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is de opvolger van de befaamde Call of Duty 4 en dus ook van dezelfde ontwikkelaar: Infinity Ward. Het verhaal gaat dan ook verder na de Call of Duty 4. Er zijn nieuwe wapens (zoals de famas) maar ook nieuwe (en oude) personages. Sommige wapens van Call of Duty 4 komen er niet meer in voor. De singleplayer bestaat uit de campaign en de co-op met daarnaast ook de multiplayer waar call of duty zijn bekendheid heeft verworven. Campaign Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 speelt zich af vijf jaar na Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot Het is het jaar 2016 en ondanks de inspanningen van het Amerikaanse Marine Korps and de Special Air Service, krijgen de Ultranationalisten heerschappij over Rusland en verklaren Imran Zakhaev een held en martelaar, door een standbeeld van hem te bouwen in het midden van het Rode Plein. Ondertussen begint Vladimir Makarov, één van Zakhaev's voormalige luitenanten, een tocht tegen Europa door terroristische aanslagen te plegen over een periode van vijf jaar. thumb|right|300 px|''Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 - Intro'' In Afghanistan, assisteert U.S. Army Ranger PFC Joseph Allen bij het innemen van een stad van lokale militanten. Luitenant Generaal Shepherd is onder de indruk van Allen's vaardigheden en rekruteert hem in "Task Force 141", een multi-nationale, elite en terrorisme-bestrijdende eenheid onder zijn commando. Ondertussen infiltreren twee andere leden van 141, Kapitein 'Soap' MacTavish en Sergeant Gary 'Roach' Sanderson, in een Russische vliegbasis in de Tian Shan bergen, om een ACS, (Attack Characterization System) een onderdeel van een neergehaalde satelliet, te herwinnen. Allen gaat later op een undercover missie in Rusland voor de CIA, waarbij hij Makarov bijstaat bij het vermoorden van burgers in het Zakheav vliegveld in Moskou. Makarov is echter op de hoogte van Allen's dubbelrol en vermoord hem voor hij het vliegveld verlaat, wat een aanstoot geeft voor de oorlog tussen Rusland en de Verenigde Staten. Rusland verdenkt Amerika van het ondersteunen van een terroristische aanval, en neemt wraak door een onverwachte inval in de Verenigde Staten. Sergeant Foley leidt zijn groep met "Army Rangers", inclusief privaat James Ramirez, om buitenwijk in het noordoosten van Virginia tegen de Russische inval te verdedigen. Hierna gaan ze verder naar Washington, D.C., waar het Amerikaanse leger vecht tegen de Russen om heerschappij over de stad. Ondertussen zoekt 141 voor bewijs dat Makarov het brein achter de slachting op het vliegveld zit, aangezien al het bewijs voor Makarov's betrokkenheid met Allen verloren is gegaan. Het leidt hem naar een achterbuurt in Rio de Janeiro, waar het team aanknopingspunten onderzoekt met één van Makarov's contacten, wapenhandelaar Alejandro Rojas. Via Rojas komen ze erachter dat Makarov's grootste vijand, bekend als Gevangene #627, opgesloten zit in een Russische goelag. De Task Force valt de gevangenis aan en weet gevangene #627 te bevrijdden, waarbij duidelijk wordt dat deze gevangene kapitein Price is. Price geeft aan Soap en Shepherd te willen helpen om Makarov op te sporen, maar besluit dat het beïndigen van de Amerikaanse oorlog prioriteit is. Om dit te beïndigen leidt hij de 141 tot een inval op een Russische haven, waar ze controle krijgen over een nucleaire onderzeeër. Price gebruikt de onderzeeër om een ballistische raket te lanceren richting Washington D.C. Hij stelt de kernkop in om te ontploffen in de atmosfeer, wat onbedoeld het Internationale Ruimtestation verwoest en een Elektromagnetische puls veroorzaakt, wat aan beide kanten voertuigen en elektronische apparatuur uitschakelt en de Amerikanen een kleine voorsprong geeft. Ramirez en zijn teamgenoten zoeken onderdak voor de vliegtuigen die uit de lucht vallen zonder de werking van hun apparatuur, en gaan naar het Witte Huis. Hier krijgen ze een overdracht die hen informeert dat de Luchtmacht van plan is de stad plat te bombarderen om ervoor te zorgen dat de Russen geen voet aan de grond kunnen krijgen. Foley's team vecht zijn weg naar het Witte Huis en plaatst fakkels om het luchtweer tegen te houden. Op andere punten lichten ook fakkels op, wat duidelijk maakt dat de stad nog steeds in Amerikaanse handen is. Het 141 verkleint de schuilplaatsen van Makarov tot twee mogelijkheden en besluiten op te splitsen. Price en Soap gaan naar een vliegtuig kerkhof in Afghanistan en Roach en Ghost doen een inval op Makarov's safe house aan de Georgisch-Russische grens. Roach en zijn team verkrijgen belangrijke informatie van Makarov's computer en weten te ontsnappen voor Makarov's mannen ze pakken. Echter wanneer zij het punt om samen te komen naderen, verraad Shepherd hen. Shepherd herwint de informatie en neemt het met zich mee, en vermoord zowel Roach als Ghost. Vrij snel hierna horen Price en Soap van Shepherd's verraad, hoewel Price aangeeft zich niet verraden te voelen aangezien hij Shepherd nooit heeft vertrouwd. Het duo weet een gevecht tussen Shepherd's en Makarov's mannen te ontsnappen met behulp van Nikolai. Na contact te leggen met Makarov en hierbij aan te bieden om Shepherd voor hem te vermoorden, onthulp Makarov de locatie van Shepherd in een basis in Afghanistan met de codenaam Site Hotel Bravo. Price en Soap doen een inval op de basis en doen een poging om wraak te nemen om Shepherd. Tijdens de aanval probeert Shepherd te ontvluchten met een motorboot en een lange achtervolging volgt. Aan het eindpunt van de achtervolging gaat Shepherd een Pave Low binnen, enkel weet Price het te ontmantelen door op de helikopter's rotor te schieten, wat zorgt voor een crash. Op datzelfde moment tuimelen Price en Soap van een waterval. Terwijl ze herstellen van de val, staat een versufte Soap op en benadert hij de Pave Low met enkel een mes. Hij ziet Shepherd en gaat in voor een aanval. Shepherd doet een tegenaanval door Soap tegen een ontplofte auto te slaan en hem in zijn borst te steken. Price tackelt Shepherd en de twee vechten. Shepherd lijkt te gaan winnen, maar Soap is in staat om het mes uit zijn borst te trekken en naar Shepherd te gooien, waarbij het mes hem in zijn oog raakt en hem daarbij dood. Price komt bij kennis en inspecteert Soap's wonden als Nikolai arriveert in een helikopter om hen weg te halen. Nikolair waarschuwt hem dat ze zullen worden achtervolgt, maar Price staat erop dat Soap medische hulp krijgt. Nikolair meldt dat hij een veilige plaats om naar toe te gaan ("Da, I know a place"), en Soap en Price, nu bekend als criminelen, gaan zich verbergen. Missies De eerste akte *'S.S.D.D.' — Help met het trainen van ANA soldaten. *'Team Player' — Val een Afghaanse stad aan dat is vernietigd door OpFor soldaten. *'Cliffhanger' — Infiltreer in een Russische basis met Kapitein MacTavish en verkijg een ACS module. *'No Russian' — Val, al zijnde undercover, samen met Vladimir Makarov een Russisch vliegveld aan. (Dit level kan worden overgeslagen als de speler de inhoud schokkend vindt). *'Takedown' — Doe mee in een vuurgevecht in een achterbuurt in Rio de Janeiro om een wapenhandelaar genaamd Alejandro Rojas gevangen te nemen. Act II *'Wolverines!' — Lokaliseer en bescherm codenaam Raptor tijdens het begin van de Russische invasie in Amerika. *'The Hornet's Nest' — Vecht je weg door de Braziliaanse militaire verdediging en ontsnap de achterbuurt. *'Exodus' — Versla de Russen in de buitenwijken en verkrijg de HVI uit de "panic room". *'The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday' — Infiltreer in een olieplatform, red gijzelaars en maak de weg vrij naar de goelag. *'The Gulag' — Val een Russische goelag aan en red gevangene #627. *'Of Their Own Accord' — Val de Russen aan in het ministerie van economische zaken en bescherm het evacuatiegebied bij het Washington Monument. Act III *'Contingency' — Ontwijk de vijand, versla de Russische verdedingen en help Kapitein Price om een nucleaire onderzeeër te bemachtigen. *'Second Sun' — Ontwijk vallend puin en dring de Russen terug om naar het Whiskey Hotel te gaan. *'Whiskey Hotel' — Val het Witte Huis aan, versla Russische troepen en ga naar het dak om het luchtweer tegen te houden. *'Loose Ends' — Zoek Makarov in zijn safehouse bij de Georgische/Russische grens en bemachtig Makarov's boek. *'The Enemy of My Enemy' — Vind je weg door een vliegtuig kerkhof in Afghanistan op het moment dat Shepherd's en Makarov's mannen met elkaar vechten en ga naar het vluchtpunt. *'Just Like Old Times' — Zoek in een Afghaanse grot naar Shepherd. *'Endgame' — Achtervolg Shepherd in een boot en vind je weg door rivieren en grotten met Kapitein Price om Shepherd te vermoorden. Special Ops Special Ops staat voor Special Operations (speciale operaties). Het is een mode waarin de speler korte missies moet doen die niet verwant zijn aan de hoofd verhaallijn. De missies kunnen solo gespeeld worden, met zijn tweeën op één console en met zijn tweeën online met een vriend. Er zijn 23 Special Ops missies verdeeld in vijf categoriën: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta en Echo. Elke missie kan je op drie niveaus uitspelen. Categorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Categorie:Games